homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuun-Lan
The Kuun-Lan Deep Space Mining Vessel is a Kiith Somtaaw Command Ship. Ship Overview The Kuun-Lan is the player's mothership vessel in Homeworld: Cataclysm. It is the second and superior of two Explorer class vessels made by the Somtaaw. The first is the Fal-Corum which was not designed with the same abilities or versatility that the Kuun-Lan was. In contrast to the mothership in Homeworld, the Kuun-Lan is fully capable of movement in every direction and can add on different modules for different functions. It can produce many vessels from strikecraft to super-capital ships. Modules Hangar Module The module that many homeworld players would consider as an essential part of the Command ship, mainly because with without the hangar module, Supercapital-Ships like the "Deacon" Destroyer, "Shaman" Carrier, "Chieftain Mk.3" Ore Processor and the "Archangel" Dreadnought cannot be built, as these ships are built on an externally in a special area under the module itself. The module also adds 22 support units on for the player to use to construct ships. The hangar module can also research the following technologies: *Fighter Drive *Advanced Fighter Drive *Linking Technology *Frigate Drive *Advanced Frigate Drive *Destroyer Driver *Advanced Destroyer Drive Engineering Modules In the single player campaign the Kuun-Lan jettisoned her ore module so that she'd have room to construct these four engineering modules to research new technologies. Engineering Module The Engineering Module is mainly for researching upgrades to existing ships, or technology that is required for a ship to function such as the afterburner for ramming frigates. This module costs 1000 Resource units to build and can research the following technologies: *Holographic Emitter *Support Systems *Afterburner *Repair Systems *Salvaging Ability Armour Module Building this module lets you research upgrades to your ships. Incidentally, upgrades are another new feature for Cataclysm: Now you can improve your ships through research. The armor module lets you acquire a variety of armor, from simple strong plating to exploding plates that injure the attacker. You can also research and improve the force fields that the sentinel ships create. This module costs 1250 resource units to build and can research the following technologies: *Armor Level 2 *Armor Level 3 *Force Field Level 1 *Force Field Level 2 *Force Field Level 3 Weapons Module This is where all the "toys" are researched. EMPs, explosives, ion cannons, and missile launchers are all researched here. The most significant research item here is Siege Cannon technology. This module costs 1500 resource units to build and can research the following technologies: *Advanced Ion Cannon *Missile Launcher *Siege Cannon *Energy Cannon *EMP Weapon *Quantum Explosive Charge *Repulse Weapon Advanced Engineering Module The Advanced Enginnering Module contains research that improves existing ship capablities, and allows the construction of microships. This module costs 1750 resource units to build and can research the following technologies: *Microship Construction *Repair Bots *Phased Telemetry *Advanced Sensors *Infection Vaccine (Mulitplayer Only) Support Modules Support modules can be added to a Command Ship or Carrier to increase its support capacity. A command ship has space for 12 support modules; a carrier has space for 6. Each support module adds 10 SU's to the fleet total. Siege Cannon The ultimate weapon in the Somtaaw fleet is the Command Ship-mounted Siege Cannon. The energy ball it emits can vaporize a Destroyer in one shot. Before it can be brought to bear, however, "Siege Cannon Tech" must be researched. The catch to the power of the siege cannon is the long recharge time between shots. Because it is an area effect weapon, any and all ships in the area of the blast will either be damaged or destroyed including friendly ships. Although it has a considerable range, the Seige Cannon's shot will begin to lose power after a certain distance, and a hit from the maximum range does very little damage by comparison *'Range:'900 km